Gunaria
It was an ordinary time when I was told over the intercom to meet captain Sero'Zoyu her quarters. As I entered, she quickly got up and then she presented me with a hug. Sero wanted to know why my pilgrimage took so long. I told her it was troubling, She gave me a quick giggle. She held my arm and listened as I babbled about how long it took. Sero interupted about another topic, something about the both of us. I kept explaining to her about us. I'm not sure wether to marry her or not. I still can't decide. Sero layed us on the bed and she whispered about the both of us. I still needed time. She could'nt wait she wanted an answer. Without me thinking, I just left the room. Sero was frozen with sadness. I did'nt mean to break her heart like that. I was able to hear her crying behind the door. I left my mother but still contact her in secret. My roommate Xon'Kori was really worried, He pleaded I talk to her about something on whats getting in the way of our relationship. I replied with a No. Xon really pleaded again that I do. I told him to stay out of it. He kept talking about it. The time he said it in front of my face, In my own anger I punched a crack on the table. I was breathing heavily, Xon slowy backed away. As I witnessed the crack on the table, feeling regret that I still can't decide to be with Sero or not. Looking in the empty voids of space from a window, I began to feel alot of guilt building up. I was announced through the intercom again to get to the Frieghter that was docked and head for the terminus systems for reconnaissance. As I went for the frieghter, I noticed Sero coming out of my room and stood at the doorstep. I stopped and apologized and I left in hurry. Just before I went inside the frieghter, Sero grabbed my arm and said "I'm coming with you." I thought it was redicilous, then she came in. I replied about me going alone. Sero explained what happened on my pilgrimage and I guessed she was right. She piloted the ship and wanted me go to the captains quarters. When I was at the captains quarters, Music turned on. I looked around to see who turned it on and it was Sero. She walked toward me fiddling her fingers together like she was nervous. I sat down on the bed, then Sero sat next to me and explained our little conversation on the Galyana. She told me about it when I met her in my sleep last year. Putting her hands near my mask, she was kinda shaking. Calmly I explained to her to speak normally. Sero cried and hugged me. She hugged me tightly. I told her to sit back down. As she did, her hand was on top of mine and we looked at eachother. We did something like this before but Sero made it look like we did it for the first time. She went too far when she was attempting to remove her face mask to kiss me. I fastly pinned her hands. I explained why she was attempting to do that. Sero loved me so much and she felt like I rejected her. I did'nt reject her. Chapter 2 I layed back down. Feeling exhausted and tired to even keep my eyes open. Sero moved herself and held on to my arm. later after 15 minutes, I woke up seeing Sero. I said her name. She snuggled herself to me. The music player stopped and played a opera like tune. After our 3 hour sleep. Sero woke up pulling my arm to wake me up. I groaned and fell back down. I was so tired. Sero needed me to pilot the ship. I was so tired I could barely move any of my legs or arms or even my head. I asked her if she could do it. Sero said she could not. I was so exhausted. She left to check our ship status. I layed on the bed unable to move. I knew the anti-gen Afera made was a bad idea. It really did have side horrible side effects. Sero came back and said the ship is still in empty part of space and she could see the fleet from afar using the ship's long-range scanner. I got up and realized something, Sero is not exhausted and is standing fine. I wondered if she already went through it. Forgetting me think about that, Sero picked me up and I stood fine now. I used my omni-tool to pilot the ship back to the fleet. Sero included we keep the kissing part to ourselves. I sighed. The ship auto-docked itself with the Galyana. Sero stayed to fix a loose electronic cable. I left and saw someone with there arms crossed and saying my name. I replied a yes and she said her name. "I'm Admiral Daro'Xen. I figured you would come so.....early." I stood there as she walked toward me. I walked back and bumped into a wall. She asked if I knew anyone. I gave no answer. I told her get away. Then I walked away and she followed me. Sighing with anger, Xen kept following me. In anger, I punched a small dent into a metal box. She backed away in fear. I went inside my room and closed the door incase she tried to come in. As I went in, I witnessed Xon with someone. He came up and they both sat aside. His girlfriend sitting on his lap as I sat on my bed. My head got the feeling on why do I have a roommate. They both laughed. The woman noticing Dail watching. Xon saying hi. I just lay on my bed and thinked. Xon asked if I had any relation with Sero. I looked at him. Giving him no response while looking. He said it was fine. Hearing laughing on my back. I thought about my mother. I really miss her. Seeing that smile on her face would make me happy. I looked at my omni-tool and opened it. I made sure no one accessed it remotely. Looking at the pictures mom took when I was 4 to 6 years old. Seeing dad in those pictures made me want to cry. I wish he was alive right now. Mom really miss's him. Unknown to me, Xon was behind me. I turned around he was creeping toward me. He asked what those were. I told him it was none of his buisness. He gave a rude remark. I got up and left. Being angry was giving me a headache. Massive pain.....and......it......hurts. I woke up in the Galyana's hopital. I fainted from my headache. I looked around and witnessed the doctor who was frightened by seeing me awake. She too a deep breath and looked at me. I asked on what happened. The doctor explained I had fainted because of the pain. She asked if I ate anything contaminated or anything strange or healing a wound in the wrong steps. I said no to those answers. I just explained I felt pain in my head after I left my room. The doctor said if I am using any medication that has side effects. I said no once more. She asked once more if I did anything wrong that could have dangered my health. Once for the fourth time, no. Laying back down because of the pain. The doctor called out Sero. I got up and she came to me. Hugging me was her first response. I got off the medical cot. Standing up and the doctor saying that my motor skills are fine. Sero explained the Galyana is on a mission. We had seperated with the fleet and went for a marine mission. Sero said me by my rank. "Is the quarian standing with me okay, Gunnery Sargeant?" Myself excluding. "In fact he is and reporting for duty, Captain." Sero and I headed for the bridge and held eachother on the way. I had the feeling Sero was my friend again. Instead of loving me only when on missions, she decided my idea of being only a very close and loving friend. Still, I am her boyfriend she still and loves to cuddle with. Chapter 3 Me and Sero headed for the armory. Sero lended a rifle to me and she grabbed her sniper rifle. Sero annouced that were rescueing a quarian marine team stranded in a colony on the planet below. She also announced that the squad leader was commanding a new recruits. They are still alive and let out a distress beacon. So far no one is reported dead. The 8 of us including myself and Sero went inside the frieghter and undocked. We decended unto the planet below. I piloted the ship and we touch down on the beacons last known location. 1st squad leading out commanded by Sero and 2nd squad heading out commanded by myself. Sero ordered me to check the south side of the colony that the training team went into. Looking around and finding, the pointman of my squad recommended I let him scout over the cliff ahead. Pointing to the edge letting him run over. I checked shed and the other male in my squad made me look down. It was blood. Quarian blood. We went inside with fear rising up about what happened to the training team. I heard moaning, I followed a blood trail that led to the training captain. He was bleeding very fast. The medic came in and I asked what happened. He replied. "Varren. They were everywhere. My team fought and I'm surprised they did not get frightened or even run. I got bit and I also seperated from them and told them to find a place to hold out till help arrived. I replied back. "Is there anyone else that died?" He told me. "There's my son! He....he....he's a good boy. I can't lose him. I lost my wife but I can't lose him. Please promise me he'll be okay. He's young. I inspired him to become a marine. He fought and told the rest to fall back." My squad medic told me that she would carry him back to the frieghter. The other soldier in my squad accompanied her. I approaved it. The medic said she could do it on her own. The training leader said it would be a good idea. The medic and the instructor left for the frieghter. The pointman and I went to look further into the colony. As we went further, finding dead varren. Looks like the new recruits have thing with killing very fast. Telling my squad pointman to be quiet. We heard gunfire in a closed storage. I checked it out and I held the handle to open the door. The pointman came in and got hit by a pistol. His shields kept him alive and we saw a recruit. She dropped the pistol and fell to the ground. She was exhausted and could not concentrate. Falling and the pointman grabbed her. The recruit survivor had lost conciousness. The pointman carried her. I radioed Sero and I told her we found the instructor and a survivor. Sero said after I told the news. She found the rest of the marine recruits and is going to rendezvous at the frieghter. The pontman with the woman and myself left the colony. As we left, we heard roaring in the distance. Spotting a varren. I shot it and heard more roaring. The pointman looked at me and we both ran. Holding the unconcious recruit, seeing varren come from behind us. I shot a couple rounds and the dead varren were replaced with red-skinned varren. Seeing the frieghter from afar behind the shed where we found the marine instructor, Seeing it taking off. I radioed Sero to wait. She replied over the radio to the pilot to wait. It decended down a little over an edge. We made it to the landing pad and the pointman threw the unconcious recruit to the entrance. Other marines pick her up and into the frieghter. The pointman jumped and I jumped hanging over the edge. A varren grabbed my leg and sank its teeth into my suit. Sero lifted me and shooting the varren off my leg. I got in and the airlock closed. We lifted off back to the Galyana. As for the instructor, he was reunited with his son. They hugged and the rest of us watched. The medic chekced my leg and said minor suit punture. Me and Sero headed to the medical deck. Treating my leg wound in the medical deck was painful. OW! It really hurted. The medic explaining that the suit rupture is no bother. She absolutely incorrect about the dangers of a suit rupture. I thought did'nt care. It's only a matter of luck I don't get any infections. The medic left and then Sero came in. I'm pretty much laying on head. Sero asks if I'm okay. I raise my hand to give her a yes. She holds on to it. Atleast she still loves me. The marine piloting the frighter tells everyone over the intercom that were nearing the fleet. Feeling a little better, I get up still feeling pain. Sero grabs my arm escorts me to the Galyana. I ask if she would....well...have some overtime together. She looked at me and said yes. With the yes of Sero approaving our time together once we report our mission, I felt so loved. Minutes after our coversation between me and Sero, the Galyana came back to the fleet. All of us get off the frieghter and unto the Galyana. The instructor explained to me and Sero. "Your very good Redias. Thanks for finding the only girl that decided to become marine. Will she be alright?" I explained the girl has hyperventilated and fainted. She will be okay. The survivor of the marine recruits carrys her to the medical deck on the Galyana. Sero salutes the instructor. We go to her quarters and talk about relationship. Chapter 4 Over bed, Sero explained where I found the girl. I replied finding her in a shed. Giggling in happiness, Sero layed over me and explained something. I listened. Asking a big favor, I asked what it was. She said something about only one thing for the two of us. I interupted saying a union. She said yes. I sighed. Sero begged me to have one. Without hesitation, I said yes. Sero explained it would'nt be a serious union. She layed over me with her legs crossed. I quickly got up in panic. Ser asked what was wrong. I just could not do it. I told her about my childhood memories that still haunted me. Apologizing to Sero. Sero explained to me saying we weren't ready. I took a walk around her room. Sitting back on the bed and normally breathing. I took a deep breath. Laying over and heavilly breathing now, I really panicked. Sero rubbed my chest and told me to lay down and relax. Moving her hand back and fourth, I stopped breathing so hardly. With the fact that Sero and I could not bring our relationship to a different stance. I layed there with my heart racing with fear. Sero stopped rubbing her hand and layed back. With fear running through my body, Sero came closer to me and told me to calm down. Holding on to a piece of the bed, Sero layed over me and told me to calm down. I did'nt say a word as I panicked. Sero was worried. She used her omni-tool to use a certain medicine that would stop hyberventilation for a couple of hours. I remember using that medication until I turned six. I stopped breathing heavily and fell back and instantly went asleep. 3 hours after my panic attack, I woke up seeing Sero asleep on the chair next to the bed. I woke her up. She got up and said my name at the instant she got up from the chair. Seeing her in a tired state now had me worried. I landed my hands on her shoulders and told her to wake up. Fastly moving her head back and fourth to keep her sense's together. She witnessed me by saying my name. I rolled my eyes getting a funny feeling she can't see me through this mask. She happily gave me a hug. I sat on a chair while Sero needed somewhere soft to sleep comfortably. She told me to see her when she wakes up. I just left. Chapter 5 I left Sero's quarters to be confronted a member of the admiralty board. The speaker said Admiral Zaal'Koris needed to see me on the Tonbay. I rolled my eyes. Taking a passenger shuttle to the Tonbay. As the shuttle boarded the ship, I was greeted by a female mantenience worker who told me to go to the captains quarters. As I walked, noticing so many female people who lived on this ship. Kind of like the Galyana back then before my step-father brought me there. But I had'nt heard any word from my step-father I hope he's okay. I entered the captains quarters and saw a person look out the window. She just stood there. I confronted her and she turned around giving me a small fright. She said her name. "My name is Shala'Rann. I need you to do something for me." I answered about what her purposal was. She asked how I got that ship. I explained I found it when the Fleet was near citadel sector last year and discovered an anomaly on the planet below when entering. Shala said how I found it. I explained again when I discovered a destroyed frieghter and managed to find an AI that made itself when the fuel core went dormant and the AI led me to the ship. I made the shuttle I used to remotely go back to the fleet. I looked at the door when it opened and the other admirals came in. I was purposed to become the replacing admiral for Rael'Zorah. I stammered then I just left. I just came here to become an admiral of the fleet? I don't know politics or anything related to it. I need time to think. Using the shuttle to get from the Galyana to the Tonbay was still there and I used it to get back home. Thinking why I even was puposed to become an admiral, I propably might hate it. Getting my sense's ready to go back to bed, I slowly walked but then I rememberd to walk fast. Getting into my room and laying on the bed. As I layed there on the bed tired, recognizing I never knew where my father went. He dissappeared when came back from my pilgrimage. What happened to him? Where did he go? I was so down when I heard he was missing. No one reported a "Nel'Redias" anywhere. I miss him. Category:Dantanius